


Dear Snow

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Snow, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Hikaru had been waiting for those days like he couldn’t remember to have waited for anything else in his whole life.It was hard for him and Yuya to have too many consecutive days without any engagement, and even when that happened it was rare that they decided to do something different from staying home and get some rest, waiting to get back to work.





	Dear Snow

Hikaru had been waiting for those days like he couldn’t remember to have waited for anything else in his whole life.

It was hard for him and Yuya to have too many consecutive days without any engagement, and even when that happened it was rare that they decided to do something different from staying home and get some rest, waiting to get back to work.

They had been planning that weekend for a long time, and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin it.

Yuya had rushed inside the cottage and he had abandoned the suitcase on the floor, looking around with a bright smile on his face, starting to wander through the rooms and talking to Hikaru out loud as he discovered details he liked about that place.

The younger tried to follow him, smiling for how excited the other was, looking like a kid on Christmas’ morning.

“I daresay you like it?” he mocked him, while Takaki collapsed on the bed, satisfied.

The elder propped himself up on his elbows and nodded.

“It’s beautiful. You’ve had a really good idea.” he confirmed, smiling and getting up enough to press his lips on the younger’s, kissing him quickly before getting back on his feet.

“What do you want to do?” Yaotome asked, willing to let him take the reins of the weekend.

He saw him too happy to not let him do so.

The elder seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

He went back to the living room, looking around before resting his eyes on the window.

“I want to go out. There’s snow, I’m not used to it. When I was a kid we never went up to the snow, and it’s not like it’s so cold to snow very often. Do you want to, Hikka?” he asked, biting on his lip.

His boyfriend barely held out a laughter and nodded, taking a warmer sweater out of his suitcase and wearing it, while Yuya did the same and ran out the door, kneeling on the snow.

“Look how white it is!” he yelled, taking some in his hands and rolling it into a ball, throwing it at the younger.

Hikaru raised an eye, then he bent down and did the same, throwing a much larger snowball at him.

When he saw that Yuya was about to go on he raised his hands, chuckling.

“Easy, there!” he said, getting closer and kneeling in front of him, taking his hands. “Snowballs aren’t contemplated in our plans.” he pointed out, wincing.

“Scared, uh?” the other mocked him, leaning over and kissing him quickly, before looking around. “So what?” he asked, more to himself than him, and then he smiled. “Can we make a snowman? Yuma and I used to do that sometime, when we were kids. It was fun.” he said, then he turned up his nose. “Before our sisters torn them down, of course.”

Hikaru burst out laughing, then he nodded.

“Let’s go for the snowman. Seems a better idea, at least it’s innocuous.” he confirmed, then they started piling up snow, trying to shape it the way they wanted.

From time to time Hikaru stopped to look at his boyfriend, smiling instinctively.

Yuya alternated moments of pure concentration to flashes of euphoria, making him look like a kid playing his favourite game.

To his eyes, he looked even more beautiful than usual.

They had been working on it for about half an hour, when Yuya collapsed on the snow, making an unsatisfied sound and turning toward his boyfriend.

“It’s horrible.” he stated, pointing at the two not really spherical shapes on top of each other.

Hikaru tilted his head, staring at their work.

“Yeah well, the head you made is pretty deformed.” he said.

Yuya opened his eyes wide, glaring.

“The head? Why, does it look like you’ve made the body any better? If we had taken softer snow like I had suggested it would've been better. But I suppose it’s always your way, right?”

Hikaru stared at him for a moment, then he laughed and went toward him, grabbing him from his hips and kissing his cheek.

“Yuya, I have no intention of fighting with you because of a snowman, know that.” he informed him, getting back up and extending his hand for the other to stand too.

Takaki winced, but he nodded. He followed the younger inside, taking his jacket off and going to the kitchen.

“Let’s have a snack, want me to fix something up?” he asked, rummaging through the bags they had brought.

Hikaru nodded, staying on the doorframe.

“There’s wood. I could try to light the fireplace, how about that?”

“Can you?” Yuya mocked him, taking out cookies and a jar of honey.

Yaotome raised an eyebrow, smiling challengingly at him.

“As opposed to you, I come from a place where it’s _really_ cold. Of course I can light the fireplace.” he said, then he went to the living room and left him in the kitchen worrying about the food.

Yuya smiled to himself.

Such a weekend was long overdue.

He missed enjoying some time with Hikaru like this; as cheerful and easy going his boyfriend was, he rarely managed to see him this relaxed.

He heated up some milk in a pot, then he went through the pantry and grabbed two mugs and a tray, putting the cookies on it.

He layered the bottom of the mugs with the honey and poured the hot milk in, stirring for it to melt, then the put the jar on the tray as well and brought it to the other room, careful not to spill anything.

Once inside he opened his eyes wide, surprised.

“You actually did it!” he exclaimed, seeing how the fire had already taken.

Hikaru looked triumphantly at him, before going to sit on the couch and nodding for him to join him.

Yuya sat next to him, putting the tray down on the small wooden table in front of them and handing him a mug, taking his own and snuggling close to him, sighing.

Hikaru sipped the milk and honey, wrapping an arm around the elder’s shoulders and staring into space, absorbed.

“It’s beautiful, Hikka.” Yuya whispered, raising his eyes on him and kissing him, this time with less rush, letting it last longer.

Yaotome opened his lips, pushing his tongue to meet Yuya’s, pulling away only when he needed to breath and smiling to him, then getting back to it.

Yuya leant more toward him, putting the mug down and giving him time to do as well, while his hands were already under the younger’s sweater, pulling it up to mouth at his chest, then helping him taking it off.

Hikaru smiled mischievously at him, offering himself to his mouth, making him move just to take his sweater off as well, and then Yuya’s lips were back on him, going up on his throat and behind his hear, and his neck and collarbone, never lingering on any particular spot.

The younger grabbed his shoulders and made him stop, then he got off the couch and pulled him by his wrist, making him lay down on the floor between the coffee table and the fireplace, taking a few moments to look at him before leaning down on him, repeating those same movements Yuya had done, attacking his chest with his mouth and freeing him from the last clothes he still had on, doing the same with his own.

Yuya pushed himself against him, arching his hips when he finally felt his cock free from any restriction.

Hikaru brushed his hand down his thigh, going up slowly toward his groin and repeating that same path over and over again, chuckling when he heard him whine, ask for more, ask for him to touch where he actually wanted it.

He teased him for a little while longer before complying, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it slowly, brushing his fingertips over the tip, doing nothing to actually bring him some relief.

When Yuya grew tired of it he got up, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him down on the floor, leaning over and slowly caressing his hips before bringing his lips on his cock, going down as much as he could, teasing him with his tongue, harsh as the other had been cautious.

Hikaru pushed his hips toward him, trying to get deeper inside his mouth, feeling his throat closing around him and panting heavily, appealing to all his willpower not to give in too soon.

He brought his hand through Yuya’s hair, tightening it and dictating the pace, before forcing him to pull away, finding a triumphant look on his face.

“There’s nothing to be smug about.” Hikaru scolded him, kissing him almost violently, caressing his hips and stroking him faster than before.

Then he had him lay on his side, getting behind him and bringing his free hand to his mouth, pushing for him to open his lips and run his tongue on his fingers, wetting them.

Hikaru looked almost amazed at him, feeling so damn aroused that he couldn’t help but rushing it.

He brought his hand between his buttocks, barely grazing them over his entrance and seeing him shiver; he smiled, then pushed one finger inside.

It didn’t allow him much preparation; he pushed three fingers inside too soon, moving them fast, trying not to hurt him, but he couldn’t resist more than that.

He took one of his legs and pushed it up and back to rest on his own, then he thrusted inside, in one swift motion.

Yuya rolled his head back to his shoulder, groaning for the sudden feeling of pain from the sudden intrusion.

Hikaru forced himself to stay still enough to let him adjust, then he moved inside of him again, at a steady pace, while his hand tightened on his hip and the other went back to his cock, all the while kissing down his throat.

Yuya moaned out loud, shamelessly, and his voice only turned Hikaru on more, leading him to push deeper inside of him, fastening the pace of his hand on him until he felt him tense under his touch, arching his back and coming, biting on his lips hard enough to draw blood.

The younger barely gave him time to recover before he started moving again, having to push harder into the increased tightness, getting closer to climax himself.

It didn’t take him long, and he leant over to bite on his shoulder, spilling inside that scorching hot body, managing a couple more thrusts before it got too much.

They kept still like that, while Hikaru carefully pulled out of him and hugged his waist, letting the elder push back against him.

Yuya’s breath was heavy; Hikaru brought a hand to his sternum, letting their fingers intertwine and closing his eyes, satisfied.

“Now the weekend’s perfect.” he mumbled, apparently determined to stay there on the floor against his boyfriend’s body.

Hikaru chuckled, leaving a trail of soft kisses on his neck and shoulder.

“Why, did you really think I didn’t have exactly this in mind?” he mocked him, turning to lay on his back and letting the elder snuggle against him, his head on his chest.

Yuya laughed, shrugging.

“The cottage, the snow and the fireplace aren’t bad either, you have to admit that.”

The younger nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning down enough to kiss him.

“You’re not so bad either.” he murmured, making the other smile.

They kept quiet for a while, so long that Hikaru believed Yuya had fallen asleep.

He didn’t check, though; he was in no rush, he could allow himself to be like this for as long as he wanted.

He was there with Yuya. There was absolutely nothing else he needed.


End file.
